battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Accel
Kamen Rider Accel is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Ryu Terui is a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division. He had his family killed by Weather Dopant and seeks to avenged his family's death until he met a mysterious entity known as Shroud, he received an Engine Blade and later an Accel Driver from her to become Kamen Rider Accel. He used to hate Futo because of the source of the Gaia Memories which was once a place for a scum until he finally found someone the Narumi Detective Agency, such Kamen Rider W's Shotaro and Philip, and Akiko who are also trying to clean the city from crimes. Furthermore, Ryu also learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories. His unique physiology, which enables him to resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field, coupled with the coincidental burning hatred formed after his family's murder, were the reasons why he was selected by Shroud. Because of this, Shroud had originally intended for him to assume Shotaro's place as Double using his hatred to enable Double to reach full power, and still intends for him to do so even after Shotaro has long been Philip's partner. However, Ryu has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double to fight, forgiving Shroud for being the indirect cause of his family's demise along the way. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Jun Kazu's defeat, Ryu had grown to love Futo with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. While settling into married life with Akiko, Ryu is brought onto a case with involving a woman named Aoi Katsuragi, a member of a pick-pocketing ring with most of her accomplices murdered. In the process, by the Commander Dopant's actions, Ryu finds himself on the lam and his marriage on the verge of a divorce. But once learning the Dopant's identity to be Captain Hiroshi Sagami, Ryu saw in the man the same revenge-driven impulse he was under before and refuses to go back there even when Akiko, the reason for his turnabout, is placed in mortal danger. After using the Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter to save his wife and bring Sagami to justice, Ryu is able to start anew with Akiko. In Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, he and Akiko finally have a daughter named Haruna. He is briefly seen arrived assisting his junior Riders from the S.I.D. Drive and Mach against a Roidmude evolved Beast Dopant when the S.I.D. Riders and the robotic monster has just passing by near Futo during their battle. After the fight, Drive glad have Accel assist him and telling Mach to respect their senior Rider while leaving back to their hometown to assist their Rider ally, Chaser. Ryu got a phone call from his wife about how their daughter doing. Details - Battride War II = Forms The following forms are available to Accel. *Accel (default) *Booster (via attacks only) *Trial (final form) Accel= Accel can increased amounts attack damage powers by holding ■ or ▲+● (before Accel Glanzer performed) until it's reaches red for limited time. While boosting up for his attack, the boost's heatwaves itself is an armored-like, which can damage close-range surrounding enemies. *Rider Cancel: Spinning Slash *Rider Glide: Steam+Electric Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(4)-■(6): a four times slash followups to sway punch to upper slash then three times spinning slash **Hold to increase the attack power ***Can be chained during a string attacks or specials and/or finisher moves ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: Engine Blade - Jet shot *Air ▲: Engine Blade - Electric *▲: A Slasher *●: Dynamic Ace *▲+●: Accel Glanzer **Hold to charge to increase attack power until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Same holding boost up property as Hold ■ ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies |-|Booster= Booster can be access through via attacks and no limits. The form uses the same moves used by original Accel, except the form is more advance than the original, it's Air ▲ is Booster Slasher, additionally adds glide and reverts back to original Accel while in Bike Mode as the form cannot be used while revert back to normal and can be access through via attacks again to transform. *Rider Cancel: Spinning Slash *Rider Glide: Steam+Electric Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(4)-■(6): a four times slash followups to sway punch to upper slash then three times spinning slash **Hold to increase the attack power ***Can be chained during a string attacks or specials and/or finisher moves ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: Engine Blade - Jet shot *Air X: an air glide **Hold to stay glide *Air ▲: Booster Slasher *▲: A Slasher *●: Dynamic Ace *▲+●: Accel Glanzer **Hold to charge to increase attack power until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Same holding boost up property as Hold ■ ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies |-|Trial= Trial is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Accel performs the Rider Maximum Gun Spike. The form will reverts back to original Accel while in Bike Mode and cost amounts of super meter. *Rider Cancel: Teleport Flash *Rider Glide: Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(3)-■(3)-■-■: a punch two kicks then swipe punch to body blow punch to kick, followed by double rapid punches ended with rounhouse kick to straight punch *Running ■: a straight punch *Air ■: a an aerial kick *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Speed Kick *●: Machine Gun Kick **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for five times *▲+●: Maximum Gun Slash **Goes to rapid slash when first hit not missed ***Can be rotated - Battride War Genesis = Forms The following forms are available to Accel. *Accel (default) *Booster (via attacks only) *Trial (final form) Accel= Accel can increased amounts attack damage powers by holding ■ or ▲+● (before Accel Glanzer performed) until it's reaches red for limited time. While boosting up for his attack, the boost's heatwaves itself is an armored-like, which can damage close-range surrounding enemies. *Rider Cancel: Spinning Slash *Rider Glide: Steam+Electric Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(4)-■(6): a four times slash followups to sway punch to upper slash then three times spinning slash **Hold to increase the attack power ***Can be chained during a string attacks or specials and/or finisher moves ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: Engine Blade - Jet shot *Air ▲: Engine Blade - Electric *▲: A Slasher *●: Dynamic Ace *▲+●: Accel Glanzer **Hold to charge to increase attack power until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Same holding boost up property as Hold ■ ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies |-|Booster= Booster can be access through via attacks and no limits. The form uses the same moves used by original Accel, except the form is more advance than the original, it's Air ▲ is Booster Slasher, additionally adds glide and reverts back to original Accel while in Bike Mode as the form cannot be used while revert back to normal and can be access through via attacks again to transform. *Rider Cancel: Spinning Slash *Rider Glide: Steam+Electric Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(4)-■(6): a four times slash followups to sway punch to upper slash then three times spinning slash **Hold to increase the attack power ***Can be chained during a string attacks or specials and/or finisher moves ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: Engine Blade - Jet shot *Air X: an air glide **Hold to stay glide *Air ▲: Booster Slasher *▲: A Slasher *●: Dynamic Ace *▲+●: Accel Glanzer **Hold to charge to increase attack power until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Same holding boost up property as Hold ■ ***Armored-like, boost's heatwave damages surrounding enemies |-|Trial= Trial is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Accel performs the Rider Maximum Gun Spike. The form will reverts back to original Accel while in Bike Mode and cost amounts of super meter. *Rider Cancel: Teleport Flash *Rider Glide: Roundhouse Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(3)-■(3)-■-■: a punch two kicks then swipe punch to body blow punch to kick, followed by double rapid punches ended with rounhouse kick to straight punch *Running ■: a straight punch *Air ■: a an aerial kick *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Speed Kick *●: Machine Gun Kick **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for five times *▲+●: Maximum Gun Slash **Goes to rapid slash when first hit not missed ***Can be rotated }} Changes Battride War II= *Base and Booster's sword boost charge move is now armored-like, which has its heatwave can damage the surrounding enemies. *Booster's dodge no longer rolling and has a good speed to easy to dodge enemy's attack. *Rider Cancels: **Base/Booster: Spinning Slash **Trial: Teleport Flash |-|Battride War Genesis= *None so far, presumably adds voice Tag Partner with Drive and Mach Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Great Overall Points *Well-round to use *Can Rider Cancel to special moves *Normal Forms: **■ (Engine Blade - Jet shot) has a great evade on dodging to back **Normal Forms' The Attack Boost Up of holding ■ or ▲+● (before Accel Glanzer release) has more effectiveness ***Increases Special Moves' Attacks, and Effect Sizes when it reaches Red ***Can only damages close-range (since BW2) ***Can link between Hold ■, and ■-Strings or other special moves *Booster: **Form Change is not limited after via attacks **Has an Air Dash **Air Combo is much useable than original Accel form **Fast Guard Dodging *Trial: **Rider Cancel has a great evade Weaknesses/Cons *Original Accel's Air ▲ (Engine Blade - Electric), when air combo from Air ■ (Engine Blade - Jet shot) is very useless than Booster's Air Combo to Air ▲ (Booster Slasher) *Normal Forms: **● (Dynamic Ace) does not go through enemies, and its explosive while the Attack Boost Up is at Red can be unpredictable against enemies' incoming attacks **The Attack Boost Up of holding ■ or ▲+● (before Accel Glanzer release) has some differences and weaknesses ***Originally don't have damages prior BW2 ***■ version bursts enemies, while ▲+● version simply knocks enemies ****However, it does not knock bosses *Cannot form change back to Booster when changing back to Accel, thus must be via attack filling again, in which filling gauge is hidden *Trial's ▲ (Speed Kick) can be tricky to use, due to not very good for close range Gallery ' Ss01ac.jpg|Accel Trial Ss02ac.jpg|Accel Ss03ac.jpg|Accel Bike Mode Ss04ac.jpg Ss05ac.jpg|Accel Booster Ss06ac.jpg Ss23wac.jpg|Accel and W CycloneJoker Ss20_2_1.jpg Ss20_2_2.jpg Ss20_2_3.jpg Ss20_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Accel is a bike himself, transforming into Bike Mode. Other form will revert back the original Accel while in this mode. As his civilian identity, he rides Diablossa and did not ride it while Accel is in original form, even while in his other forms. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (W)